Deception
by Insomnia1
Summary: The tale of Jack and Karen, their regret, and overall, the deception...


Deception- A tale of Karen and Jack  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone Every step I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I've becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
"Why does nothing change? Why does everything stay the same? My friend, Ann, tells me that the universe always expands, always changing, but to me, the needle of time is broken, always stuck, never progressing. everything seems the same, like there will be no hope. for change." I thought bitterly to myself, lying on the dirt, looking up at the stars. Everything is too familiar to me, the soft rustling of the leaves of the grapevines, the wolves howling, my parents fighting. I want it to stop, all of it, I want someone to trust, to let out my feelings to. I feel so bottled up inside, I feel it getting stronger, and stronger, about to burst any day now, it's just a matter of time..  
"Karen! You idiot! You are getting filthy! Get your butt back here!" said a gruff, rough voice. "Dad." I thought to myself as I slowly got up, and muttered some insults to him. "What do you want?" I asked, irritated, avoiding eye contact. "Get your butt back in the house!" he said, I started walking back, "wait a second, Karen," he said in a dangerously sweet voice, and I looked back at him. I saw his hand come flying towards me, I couldn't dodge it, and it smacked my face, hard. The next thing I knew, was that I was in my room, and had a huge bruise on my face, it hurt horribly. "I'm gonna kill that man someday, I swear to god I will." I mumbled bitterly to myself. I got up, got dressed, and started out the door, I heard my dad trying to catch up with me, my mother watching with fearful eyes. "Karen," said my dad with a stern voice. I ignored him, and thought, "Go to hell." I walked out the door, and he was still following me. "You know, why won't you just let me go, like you know that I want to!" I yelled at him. "You selfish, lazy, bum!" my dad said, getting infuriated. "You should also work your fat butt off too, you know that? You are just a drunk idiot!" I yelled back. "You." and he started saying curse words, hitting me. I ran away, and suddenly I felt myself falling, I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I mumbled, and then ran off, out of the vineyard, and towards the bar. Everything was a blur to me, the last thing I remember was blacking out, and I woke up with a hell of a hangover. "Miss Karen. I'll take you home," Kai said. Kai's a nice kid; it's just that he tries to hard, trying to please me. "No, Kai, I'm alright." I said. I tried to remember who I bumped into yesterday, and went to see the mayor. The mayor is this fat guy who is only up to my shoulder, and he has a big nose and fuzzy red hair. "You know a brown headed guy, with blue overalls?" I asked randomly. "Yes, Miss Karen, his name is Jack, he lives down the road, on Blue Moon Farm," he replied. "Thanks," I muttered, and started walking toward the direction he was pointing. After about 15 minutes, I saw a gate that said "Blue Moon Farm" in faded black letters. There was a wooden fence around the whole farm. I knocked on the gate, and said, "Heya, Jack?" and walked in the farm. I saw a guy picking weeds in a littered field ahead, and I started walking towards him. "Are you Jack?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. "Yup, who the hell are you?" he said in a soft voice. "Karen, F.Y.I, I live in Moon Vineyard." "Cool." "Just wanted to say hi, well, I got to go now, see you later!" I said, walking back towards my friend, Ann's house. 


End file.
